The First Meeting
by maxbyfive
Summary: Max and Logan's thoughts of the situation and each other during their first meeting.


author's notes: some more fanfic100 fic, this prompt being number 1: beginnings. it takes place during their first meeting in the pilot and it's their thoughts of one another. thoughts are in italics, all dialogue is taken from the pilot.

also, you might have noticed the new penname. this is the artist formerly known as megarabelle. (i thought i'd add that to avoid confusion.) in case you were curious, yes, i will be adding more to _things we never thought we could be_, i just haven't had the time to write mini-fic in a while because of an extremely long, busy week (it consisted of final rehearsals and the fall musical at my school, in which i starred as a high schooler in grease). i do not think i will be adding more to _turn around, bright eyes_, because i'm lacking ideas on where to go with it. and there's other pieces of fic that i haven't gotten around to uploading yet that you will probably see soon.

enjoy, and feedback equals love.

------------------------------

"Put it down! Now!"

Max turned to face Mr. Eyes Only, letting the bag fall from her hands. Not like she was gonna be able to sell any of it now, so she didn't care if any of it got broken. _Damn it. I never get caught, and when I do? I get caught by the one person who'd turn me in 'cause he's not doing worse things than I am. Other than scaring the shit out of people on a daily basis with his whacked-out conspiracy theories._

Logan took his eyes off the young woman for a split second, not daring to leave them off of her for any longer than that, fearing she'd kill him once his guard was down. _Doesn't hurt that she's gorgeous._ "Lauren, you and Sophy okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." 

"Peter!"

"If he's the side of beef, he's fine, but give him a minute." _Great, just freakin' great. There goes my money for Vogelsang and Tryptophan and the rest of my strange-little-livelihood. Not to mention the fact that this Boy Scout-wannabe's probably gonna make a broadcast announcing to watch out for cat burglars_ _now that his crib's been broken into._

His eyes went from her face to her bag on the floor. "You're a thief?" _Stupid question. If she was a hitman she'd have killed me by now, not to mention Lauren and Sophy and Peter._

_What tipped you off? The bag full of knickknacks or the fact that you're not dead?_ She was tempted to laugh. "Girl's got to make a living."

She was surprised when _he_ was the one who laughed. "Thank God." 

_That's new. Then again, this guy's probably got more important things to worry about than whether or not his apartment's decorated to his liking. Not that you could tell from lookin' at the place._ She had to smile. "First time I ever heard that one." 

"I was expecting someone else." _At this time of night, you could have been anyone who had a price on my head._

_You're lucky I just wanted your goods. If I were workin' for the bad guys, you'd have been dead before you could have finished your little broadcast._ "Guess it wasn't the pizza delivery guy." 

He smiled. She noticed he had a nice smile.

"We're just a little tense right now." _In case you couldn't gather that by the gun I have pointed at you._ His flashlight flickered over the items in the bag, and he couldn't help but be impressed at the items she'd attempted to steal. Most thieves would have just grabbed whatever was shiny and bolted. "You have good taste. French, 1920s, a tribute to Chitarus.

"Whoever that is." 

He was disappointed. _Guess she is just a pretty face._ "Oh. So, what, you liked it 'cause it was shiny?"

_Way to be condescending. Just 'cause I don't know who it's attributed to doesn't mean I don't know who it is._ "No, because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast. The goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer, giver of life who lives forever."

Logan almost smiled, impressed once again, when Peter was up and after the girl with handcuffs almost as fast as she'd taken him out. "Stay back, Peter. Security's on the way." 

The side of beef turned back to him, surely about to ask him what the hell he was thinking, before she grabbed his arm and restrained him, once again catching him by surprise. "I'd love to hang and discuss art, but I gotta jet. By the way, love your show."

_I've got no intention to bring down what he's doing, even if all he's doing is riling people up, but there's no harm in making him a little nervous. He did stop me from makin' some dough, after all._

Her eyes went to the door, where security was making themselves known, and she let the bigger man go, but not before making sure to cuff him to something solid, heading for the quickest exit.

Which just so happened to be the window.

"Hold your fire!"

She heard the words - they were his - before she crashed through, leaving behind a lot of shards of broken glass that would no doubt be a bitch to clean up. _Not like he'd do that himself, he's probably got a maid or cleaner or whatever to do that for him._

Max landed on the roof below, looking up at the frame of the former window. She could see the stunned expression on his face. But it wasn't just stunned, and she could tell that even from a distance, even in the brief glimpse she got. She couldn't tell what else it was and didn't have time to figure it out as she ran, ran to escape, leaving without anything to show for it.

_Except the knowledge of who he is. And that's pretty valuable._

Logan watched her as she landed and ran, unable to stop looking even after she was long gone, even after security left. He couldn't stop thinking about her, how she could have been just another thief (and plenty had tried to rip him off before), but she wasn't. More than that, she knew who he was.

Well, now he'd just have to figure out who she was.


End file.
